worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlack Ground Forces
Karlack Ground forces are due to their nature one of the most feared in the Galaxy. They are used to defend Karlack Worlds from enemy invasion, and to capture and hold enemy worlds by eliminating all opposition. Specially evolved and adapted to their tasks, these warriors of the Swarm are terrible tools of destruction, a nigh unstoppable chitinous horde with only one purpose - to destroy the enemies of the Karlack. They have proven themselves in the wars against the Imperium and continue to do so in the ongoing conflict that rages through Wild Space. Like all Karlack creatures, the warrior breeds continually evolve into more advanced and deadly forms to counteract the new technologies that the Karlack's enemies field. The Swarm possesses hundreds of different genetic templates, but only fields those most suitable for fighting the current enemy. As such, enemies of the Karlack should not be surprised to encounter deadlier variations of existing creatures, or entire new terrible breeds. Warriors Bragulan Designation: Expendables The Expendables are the foots soldiers of the Swarm, they are very numerous, and are used for scouting and to swarm the enemy. They have six legs, two red eyes, and are merely a meter tall. They are armed with large claws used to cut up enemies and a bug canon which fires a small parasitic organism that buries into the targets flesh, riping it apart from the inside. They are exceptionally fast and able to jump great distances. Alone, The Karlack Warriors aren't much of a threat to most modern soldiers, but in large groups they are a force to be reckoned with. 6000 Points Spent 3 Billion Troops/500,000 per $1/kit modifier 1 Predators Bragulan Designation: Grim Reapers Karlack Predators are over two meters tall, when standing, but they are around six meters long from head to tail. Their tail is the longest part of their bodies, with a sword like appendage on top of it, nicknamed the sting by human soldiers who fought against them. The sting can be used in melee fighting to impale enemy soldiers, but it has a far more deadly purpose - it is the ranged weapon of the Karlack Predators. The sting is capable of firing concentrated bursts of Omega Energy, with extreme speed and range - serving a purpose akin to that of infantry ranged weapons of other species. At their front the Reapers have two scythe-like arms most often used to slice enemy soldiers at close range. They have six legs which, with the assisstance of their long tail, make them capable of moving at great speeds. Often outrunning their enemies and their slower vehicles. Their bodies, are covered in an extremely tough and resistant carapace, which offers protection equal to or greater than most modern infantry armor. On their heads the Reapers have six black eyes, and a jaw with very large and powerful mandibles - capable of cleaving armored soldiers in half. Their eyes are specially designed to give them excellent vision during both day and night. Like most other Karlack organisms, the Grim Reapers are capable of withstanding extremly harsh environments and are even able to survive in the vacuum of space. 4000 Points Spent 200 Million Troops/100,000 per $1/kit modifier 2 Executioners Bragulan Designation: The Slicers The Executioners are living engines of destruction, monstrous creatures of enormous size, that serve as the heavy hitters of the Karlack Swarm. They are armed with powerful claws that can rip through tanks and men with equal ease in close combat, and twin Omega Cannons positioned on their back that are capable of engaging both ground and airborne targets. 3000 Points Spent 50 Million Troops/50,000 per $1/kit modifier 3'' Specters '''Bragulan Designation: Death Incarnate The Specters are the most powerful warriors of the swarm, when they show up on the battlefield , it is an indicator that the Swarm means business. They are not in fact a single creature, but millions of them - small bug like organisms that move together in the shape of a giant black cloud of death. This cloud consumes everything in its path, whether organic or metal, it matters not. Where it passes, nothing remains, as such the Specters are truly worthy of their Bragulan name. These creatures are extremely hard to kill because should they be damaged, they are capable of regenerating by consuming matter, usually in the form of enemy soldiers and tanks. They are quite intelligent and devious in combat, and are capable of manipulating Omega Energy in truly wondrous ways, creating massive energy storms that cause unimaginable destruction, or sending powerful direct blasts that are capable of decimating entire armies. 3000 Points Spent 1 Million Troops/5000 per $1/kit modifier 15 Category:The Karlack Swarm